Beneath the stars
by Mosengosen
Summary: Arthur and Alfred has been emailing eachother for years. School is about to start for Alfred and he doesn't look forward to it, meanwhile Arthur is moving from his home in London the kind of small town Acitend, wich just happens to be a bus ride away from where Alfred lives. Will they finally meet for the first time after being friends for so long? Human au. UsUk.


beneath the stars

**What am i doing? I don't know... I'll try to write a multichaptered story now, I'll probably fail and it'll probably be short and crappy.  
Enjoy.**

Alfred and Arthur have been knowing each other for years now, but even tough it has been about six years since they first started to got to know each other none of them has ever seen the other. The reason? Well it's quite simple. Arthur and Alfred were both members on a silly website for children around nine to twelve. Alfred was twelve at the time and Arthur four years older. The only reason Arthur had started to use the website was because of his younger brother Peter who had insisted that he would get on there to make him seem cool. Arthur got stuck using the site even after Peter stopped to chat and write in the forums there and about a year after Arthur got a message from Alfred. Arthur who was kind off well known on the site due to his age and the fact that he was way to active so he couldn't really be rude and start correcting the grammar in the younger short message. They exchange a few messages and soon they became friends, and they stayed that way even when they both stopped using the oh so lame website and started to use E-mail instead. The reason why they hadn't sent each other any pictures of themselves was at first because the website didn't allow you to share any too personal information later Alfred's parents decided it wasn't safe to send pictures to strangers and later they just decided they wouldn't send pictures of eachother.

So they have known eachother for six years and haven't tried too meet up in real life once, there is an simple explanation for that too, Alfred lives in America and Arthur in England. Well until today that is.

Arthur sighed and sat down by his desk, he didn't really have time for this but he felt like he had too tell Alfred this. Actually he had probably waited way too long whit this and he'd probably get an angry mail from the American later but he would just have to go whit this for now.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I've been thinking and decided too skip the whole author thing, I realised it' just not really my thing. So I have talked too my brothers and I'm going to work whit them in the bookshop instead._

_I've told you about my brothers a lot of times, but did I tell you they moved to the U.S some years ago? Well they did and now it's my turn to get my arse over there too. _

_I do not really have time too email you right now and I want apologise in advance since my answers to your next mail as fast as I usually do._

_Arthur._

Alfred did not feel like going too school, nope not at all. He did not want to meet his friends again after the break, he did not start to feel bored after half a day because he had played all of his video games and he did definitively not want to listen to his teacher's boring monologues about stuffs he didn't care about. But he had to.

Alfred started his computer, it was still about 20 minutes until he actually had to leave the house so he had time to check facebook before he left. His wall was full of meaningless posts about how lame it was to start school again and how some people had a week left on summer vacation, lucky bastards.

Since there wasn't anything interesting on facebook Alfred decided to check his mail. The only thing he actually used E-mail for now adays was to talk whit Arthur and as usually when he checked his mail about two or three days after he had sent one to the brit himself Arthur had sent one back.

Alfred quickly read the short mail and his eyes grew wider for each sentence. He clicked the reply button and began to write as fast as he could.

_Defuq dude!?_

_You can't just move here without telling me! It's unfair! Now I got really excited! :D! Tell me when you're moving and where! Srsly dude answer this as fast as u can and stuff! well I have to leave now, school u know! But really tell me this kind of thing earielr._

_Alfred_

Without even reading his mail he sent it, he knew Arthur didn't like his horrible grammar and spelling and he did usually take some time reading through what he had written but he didn't really have time for that at the moment, and Artie did totally deserved that after not telling him about him moving to the U.S.

Alfred took a deep breath and tried to get used to the thought, Arthur, his English pen-pal was moving to the united states of America, where he -Alfred- lived.

Well that's awesome, now he wouldn't be able to get this out of his head until he got a new email from his friend.

Once again the brit had opened his laptop even tough he didn't have any actual time to do soand once again he had checked his inbox for any new E-mails, one of them was from Alfred. Arthur opened the mail and smiled at the way Alfred expressed his anger right away.  
Arthur kept on reading and was soon done since the mail was short, but he couldn't help but to chuckle a bit at how he misspelled the word earlier, it was so obvious that he was both in a hurry and very excited.  
Arthur decide to do as he had been told and answer the mail right away.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you right away, I realize now that maybe I should have told you this when I took the decision. I'm moving to Acitend, If I remember right of what you told me a few years back when we decided to tell eachother which town we lived in it should be about an 30 minute bus ride from where you live. I'm leaving in two days and I shouldn't really be writing right now, I'm quite busy._

_But what do you think, is six years of anonymity worth to throw in the bin?_

_Arthur_

_Yes it is._

_Alfred_**  
**_-  
_**I'm wonderfull am I not? Anyways, the town England is moving to, ****Acitend, ****is completely made up but is also supposed to be a bit like the town where i live :). Also Thank you ****Gemicore ****coming up whit the name, read the beauteful shit she write folks!**

Also there are a few (many) errors in the this chap, I don't have spell check on my computer so i used an online thingy and I'm 2 lazy 2 read it cuz its half past 1 in the night...

See ya!__


End file.
